


A Response to Trauma

by GeGeRhee25



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasaeng Fan(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeGeRhee25/pseuds/GeGeRhee25
Summary: Super Junior has been missing for over 3 months nobody knows where they have been or what they’ve gone through. All they do know is that the boys are being kept from the spotlight, ELF are becoming rather restless and worried. And the sasaeng’s aren’t having any of it but what if it was a group of sasaeng’s that were behind all of this. What if Super Junior knows something but can’t voice it because of the state that they are in? Can the others find a way to get through to them and potentially save others from being hurt?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Finding Them

**Author's Note:**

> Age Regression as a response to trauma is a real thing, although it may be rare and unknown to many others we wanted to write something that depicted this response to trauma. There are other responses incorporated as well such as mutism. This is our first time posting fan fiction (we say our because we are a DID, formerly known as multiple personality disorder, system). We hope you enjoy our story and learn something new. This will incorporate trauma and triggering things such as abuse, rape, sexual assualt, beatings, sasaeng behavior, obsessions, manipulation, stalking and others. 

SM had tried to keep the disappearance of one of their biggest bands a secret but when they missed one of their comebacks they had scheduled themselves ELFs started to notice. So when the producer and manager in charge of their SJ label got the call that the members were currently at the hospital they dropped everything and ran. When they arrived at the hospital they weren’t sure on whom to go see first. Manager Jang approaches the doctor.

“Are you Super Junior’s manager?” The doctor asks. “I’m Doctor Lee, so the only one that is done with their examination is the youngest…Kyuhyun is it?”

“Yes, Cho Kyuhyun.” Manager Jang says.

“Right, only slight problem is that he isn’t speaking. He was given a pad of paper and seems to respond well except when asked about how his injuries happened, and then he shuts down.” Dr. Lee says.

“What exactly are his injuries?” Manager Jang asks.

“He is extremely thin, I don’t believe he’s been given proper food, his muscles are also extremely delicate and weak so it could have been that he was restrained for a long period of time, his feet were the biggest problem they had cuts and abrasions on the bottoms and his ankle is shattered.” Dr. Lee says. “But other than that his injuries are not as extensive as the others. Given the severity of the injuries and how long they have been gone for a psychologist is going to be sitting down to talk with them and then we’ll figure out more.” Manager Jang nods looking at the producer.

“It’s not surprising Kyuhyun has gone mute, he went mute after the car accident as well. So we know he has a history of it. What I’m worried about is the rest of the members.” Manager Jang says. He looks around seeing doctors and nurses’ rush into a room, screaming can be heard. “That’s Siwon!” Manager Jang shouts running over to the room. What he sees doesn’t make sense, Siwon was a gentle man, a calm man but now he is in hysterics pushing and shoving anyone who gets to close. He finally breaks down huddling in a corner making himself into a ball.

“No!” One of the other doctors says to one of the other male nurse who slowly starts to approach the man. “He reacted this way because a man touched him. Have one of the nurses sedate him. We need to find someone he trusts.” The doctor says handing the syringe to a female nurse. “Be gentle, take it slow, talk to him in a soft voice and try to be as non-intimidating as possible.”

“What the hell happened to them?” Manager Jang asks.

“Gentlemen, if you’d step over here please? This is Dr. Bong, he’s a sexual trauma specialist.” Dr. Lee says. “What do you have planned for after they get out? Do you want us to release them into the care of their families?”

“No, we don’t want the press to be involved and the press monitors their families so they would know that they are there.” Manager Jang says.

“Right, are there any people that can take care of them? People that they trust and know won’t hurt them?” Dr. Lee asks.

“The other two members, who weren’t kidnapped, and I can call Kibum and Han Geng see if they’d be willing to help out. And I’ll call the Knowing Bros cast as well.”

“What exactly are we dealing with here?” Producer Im asks.

“We found evidence of sexual assault, torture and beatings.” Dr. Bong says. “It seems Siwon reacts rather violently when someone does something similar to what his kidnappers did. As far as Jeong-su goes, he nearly has a panic attack covering his ears, rocking back and forth. And Kyuhyun just refuses to cooperate.” Dr. Lee explains. “It seems…the others have…I can’t confirm anything until the psychologist is done with them but it seems that the others have reverted back to a child. It’s called age regression and is quite common in trauma cases such as this. They all seem to be at different stages of development.”

“What age are we talking?” Manager Jang asks.

“The lowest seems to be a year.” Dr. Lee says. “But like I said I can’t confirm until the psychologist sees them.”

“Jesus.” Producer Im says. “I mean, what can we do to help?”

“Call the people you are planning on having them stay with, get them here. The sooner the better.” Dr. Bong says.

“Sir! Dr. Lee! Jeong-Su, I…I was examining him and…please come.” Another doctor says.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Dr. Lee says.

“Who was hurt the worst?” Manager Jang asks.

“Sir, that’s hard to say, they all were hurt. But the ones with the most injuries were Sungmin and Jeong-su.” Dr. Bong says. Dr. Lee quickly rushes up to the two.

“Is there any way we can contact Park Jeong-Su’s family? We need to do emergency surgery. And I would like them here.” Dr. Lee says.

“Emergency surgery?!” Manager Jang asks.

“He has wire imbedded into his wrists and ankles, there is no way that we can take it out without surgery, not to mention we are worried about nerve damage and bleeds.” Dr. Lee says.

“I’ll call them.” Manager Jang says.

“We can call them.” Dr. Bong says. “This isn’t on you, you aren’t in this alone.”

“What the hell did they go through during these past three months?” Manager Jang wonders.


	2. Visitors

Manager Jang sits in the waiting room worried for the group he had worked with for so long. He looks up to see Yesung and Shindong coming into the waiting room in a hurry.

“Where are they?” Yesung asks. “Is everyone okay?”

“They said that they are really damaged mentally and physically. There were signs of sexual assault, torture and beatings.” Manager Jang says. “Some of them are done with their physical examinations but they need to be checked out by the psychologist. They are…some of them have gone back to the mindset of a child.”

“Leeteuk is in surgery?” Shindong asks.

“Yes, he had wire imbedded in his wrists and ankles.” Manager Jang says. “We can’t visit them until they are all checked out by the psychologist. I just want to see them.”

“I know.” Producer Im says. “So do I but we have to think of them first.”

“I can’t imagine how hard it was for them.” Yesung says. “I just keep thinking if I hadn’t got stuck in the mob of fans, I would have been there with them. I might have been able to get them out of the situation, it might not have escalated to this, and they wouldn’t have been gone for so long.”

“Yesung, I told you before, this isn’t your fault.” Manager Jang says. Shindong looks up to see a young woman walking towards them.

“Hello, are you the friends of the Super Junior members?” She asks.

“Yes.” Shindong says bowing.

“I’m Mun-Hee, a psychologist here at the hospital. I just got done examining each of the members.” Mun-Hee says.

“If you don’t mind, we would like to wait for some other people.” Producer Im says.

After about an hour of waiting Jang-Hoon and Sangmin rush over to them quickly. Kibum arrives about fifteen minutes later.

“Hi, is everyone here?” Mun-Hee asks.

“Yes.” Manager Jang says. He knew that Han Geng probably wasn’t going to be able to get there until later tonight early morning and they didn’t want to wait that long.

“Alright, well, as I said I sat down with each of the members and am going to explain some things to you.” Mun-Hee says. “All but three members have age regressed to children due to the trauma that they have endured. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Siwon seem as if they have only gone mute but still are mentally an adult.”

“Age regressed? What’s that?” Kibum asks sitting down.

“They have regressed to the mind of a child.” Mun-Hee says. “To cope with the trauma that they endured during the three months that they were missing. The ages are ranging from 1 year old to 12 years old.”

“What trauma? What happened?” Kibum asks.

“I was able to get quite a bit out of Heechul. It seems as if they were subjected to many…countless things. Beatings, sexual assaults and rapes, strangulation, spankings, whippings, and canings, burns, being held underwater for long periods of time, were being cut and electrocuted. Among other things.” Mun-Hee explains. “Heechul and Sungmin were both forced to dress up as women.”

“How old is Heechul?” Shindong asks.

“His mental age is 12.” Mun-Hee says. “Ryeowook is the youngest, at age 1, Sungmin is 2, Donghae and Hyukjae are both 4, and Kangin is 8. I would not be surprised if when they all are together that the other three might slip into age regression as well.”

“Are we allowed to see them?” Yesung asks. “You said that Ryeowook is 1 does that mean he’s…incontinent?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Mun-Hee says. “You may see them; Donghae and Hyukjae are in the same room they are extremely against being away from one another. I am going to assume that the abuse or the abusers used their relationship to get at them and used it against them.”

“I just want to see Wookie.” Yesung says.

“I…I would like to see Kangin.” Shindong says.

“Can we see Heechul?” Sangmin asks.

“I’ll go and see Donghae and Hyukjae.” Producer Im says.

“What room is Sungmin in?” Manager Jang asks.

“Is…is Siwon or Kyuhyun up for visitors?” Kibum asks.

“Kangin and Heechul are in together. Siwon was sedated earlier but I am sure Kyuhyun would love a visitor.” Mun-Hee says. “I can take you to their rooms, if you’ll just follow me. Ryeowook has been asking for you, I think, Mr. Jongwoon. I wouldn’t say that Ryeowook speaks in sentences he is still at a very young age where his vocabulary is poor.” She stops at the room.

“I wanted to put that piece in! That’s not fair, Hae!” Hyukjae whines.

“You was too slow.” Donghae says sticking out his tongue. Producer Im just shakes his head.

“Boys, let’s not argue.” Producer Im says walking into the room. Hyukjae grins swinging his legs excitedly.

“Producer Im!” Hyukjae shouts. Donghae has a different response, curling up his legs retreating to the farthest part of the bed. “Hae, it’s okay. We know him. Remember?”

“No.” Donghae says shaking his head.

“That’s okay, we will take our time.” Producer Im says standing by the bathroom door a safe distance away from both Hyukjae and Donghae.

Yesung finally reaches Ryeowook’s room smiling when he sees two giraffe stuffies in each of his arms.

“The nurses have really grown attached to him.” Mun-Hee says.

“He has that effect on people.” Yesung says. Ryeowook’s head shoots up when he hears Yesung’s voice.

“YeYe!” Ryeowook shrieks holding out his hands giggling. It takes nearly everything in Yesung’s power to stop himself from crying. He walks into the room sitting down on the bed wrapping Ryeowook in a hug. He touches the back of Ryeowook’s neck and head brushing his hair gently.

“My Wookie. I’ve missed you so very much.” Yesung says rocking back and forth crying into Ryeowook’s shoulder.

“YeYe, cry. No cry.” Ryeowook says. Yesung sniffles nodding pulling away to look at Ryeowook. He notices the scars on his shoulders and neck. Not to mention the very visible scar on his forehead in which his hair was covering only slightly. Ryeowook seemed oblivious to the fact that Yesung was looking just hugging and playing with his giraffe stuffies without a care in the world. It made Yesung wonder what horrors Ryeowook was subjected to that he had to go back to this mindset, so carefree yet so absolutely dependent on another person.

“I love you, Wookie.” Yesung says. Ryeowook looks up smiling.

“Wuv, YeYe, too.” Ryeowook says back to him.

Shindong, Sangmin and Jang-Hoon walk up to the double room to hear arguing.

“Turn it down, hyung!” Kangin whines. “I can’t hear mine!”

“That’s not my fault! I don’t even know why they stuck us in a room together in the first place.” Heechul complains.

“Hyung…” Kangin pouts.

“Make me!” Heechul shouts. Just as it looks as if Kangin is going to throw his remote at Heechul, Shindong steps in.

“How about we get you some headphones from downstairs?” Shindong asks. “How does that sound, hyung?”

“They have to be comfy headphones.” Kangin says sitting back on the bed huffing. “And I’m hungry and thirsty.”

“You aren’t even going to say hello? Not even a proper nice to see you?” Shindong asks coming over to Kangin touching his forearm. He tries to ignore the slight flinch from the older man. Kangin scrunches up his nose.

“I guess it is nice to see you.” Kangin says.

“You guess?” Shindong asks gasping in surprise. “Well, I guess I’m not sharing my food then.”

“No fair!” Kangin pouts folding his arms across his chest. Shindong chuckles at that reaction.

“I’m only teasing! I will always share my food with you.” Shindong says.

“Always?” Kangin asks leaning over to whisper in Shindong’s ear. “Even when you are on a date?” Shindong smacks his face with his hand shaking his head. Kangin raises his hand in victory.

Sangmin is standing behind the curtain his hands on his hips as Heechul holds the remote in his hands.

“Turn it down so we can talk, Heechul.” Jang-Hoon says. Heechul shakes his head.

“I don’t want to talk.” Heechul says.

“Well, okay, you won’t hear the big news then.” Sangmin says looking down at his nails.

“What big news?” Heechul asks. “What did I miss?” Heechul turns down the TV. Jang-Hoon can’t help but laugh at how shy Sangmin suddenly got now he would have to say it out loud. “What?!”

“Sangmin and I, the only divorced members of Knowing Bros, are dating.” Jang-Hoon says. Heechul gasps covering his mouth with his hand in shock.

“Who?” Heechul asks.

“Each other.” Sangmin whispers although not loud enough for Heechul to hear.

“Huh?” Heechul asks.

“Each other, Heechul. We are dating each other.” Jang-Hoon says. Heechul shrieks clapping.

“Oh my gosh. Congratulations!” Heechul says. He frowns looking around the room behind them. “Where’s Oppa?”

“What…?” Sangmin asks.

“Kyung-Hoon.” Jang-Hoon says.

“He’ll be here soon.” Sangmin says.

Manager Jang nervously watches Sungmin from the doorway. Why was he so nervous? He sighs stepping inside the room; Sungmin averts his eyes from the window to him. Sungmin starts to cry softly.

“Ah, Sungmin, what’s wrong?” Manager Jang asks coming a bit closer.

“Bad man.” Sungmin says.

“What? No, I’m not a bad man. I’m not going to hurt you.” Manager Jang says. Sungmin shakes his head pointing out the window.

“Bad man.” Sungmin says.

“There’s a bad man out there?” Manager Jang asks. Sungmin nods rubbing his eyes pulling his blanket up to cover his mouth and nose but not his eyes. Manager Jang makes his way to the window noticing a large crowd gathering by the entrance of the hospital. He stands on his tippy toes to see against the wall to find a cameraman against the wall trying to hide. “Hey! Get the hell out of here!” He closes the curtains of the window. “Minnie, I can’t stay, I have to warn the others that there is a media circus out there. Are you okay?”

“Bad man gone?” Sungmin asks.

“Yes, the bad man is gone.” Manager Jang says. “Do you know if he got any pictures of you?”

“Camera flash…” Sungmin says thinking on it holding up ten fingers and then two.

“Twelve times?” Manager Jang asks.

“Yes.” Sungmin says. “Can’t stand, leg hurt...try to cover up too scared.”

“It’s alright.” Manager Jang says. “You are just fine. I have to go now.”

“Otay.” Sungmin says.

Just as Kibum is entering Kyuhyun’s room he notices there is another person inside. Kibum slowly steps inside.

“Am I interrupting?” Kibum asks. Kyuhyun’s eyes light up and he smiles widely.

“Officer Kim.” The police officer says offering his hand. “We were just talking.” Kibum blinks looking at the officer up and down.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…you don’t look like a police officer.” Kibum says. “Can…can I see your badge?” Kibum knew something fishy was going on from the look of panic on the man’s face. “Kyuhyun did he show you his badge?” Kyuhyun shakes his head no. He writes something down.

“**_What’s going on?” _**He writes. 

“I think I should get going.” The man says. Kibum stops him snatching the notebook in his hand.

“Who do you work for? Which newspaper? Which drama site? Or is it a TV station? Radio show?” Kibum asks. Kyuhyun scribbles on his paper.

**_“He’s a reporter?”_** He writes. He crumbles up the paper throwing it at the man, then proceeding to throw the pen at him as well.

“Whoa, watch it, Kyu!” Kibum shrieks. “I got his notebook.”

“Alright look, this is a big story; I was just trying to get a lead on it.” The man says. “It was my bad.”

“Your bad? Posing as a police officer is against the law!” Kibum shouts. Kibum hears running down the hall and he takes his eyes off the reporter for one second giving the man time to make a run for it. “Hey! Stop! Someone stop him! He’s a reporter! He just tried to interview Kyuhyun posing as a cop!”

As everyone is too busy keeping the media out of the hospital, and tracking down the reporter, they don’t notice the strange man currently roaming the halls. He goes down to the end of the hallway opening the door to Siwon’s room slowly entering. He makes his way over to the bed running his hand through the man’s hair. He sighs planting a kiss on his temple putting something on the bedside table.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry we even gave you away, gave you up. I would give anything to bring you back. And I will, one day, I hope you’ll keep this, as a reminder of what we shared. Enjoy it, Siwon. I’ll see you soon enough. I promise.” He says staring at the man not wanting to leave but knowing he would have to or he’d risk being caught. He squeezes Siwon’s hand smiling when Siwon softly squeezes it back, walking away closing the door. He’d come back for him, he was the only one he wanted. The only one he needed. Unlike the others.


End file.
